


Summer Love

by Ri_lmao



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_lmao/pseuds/Ri_lmao
Summary: Living in a small town has its own rustic charm and lots of frustration, quiet and peace do helps but driving for three hours to reach to the nearest airport is hell enervating and with just four to five family restaurants and closely linked society it’s hard to be inconspicuous, though reaching school is just a five minutes drive. Everyone in the town knows everyone and if they don’t, then they know someone who knows everyone.Abby and Jake have lived in Cadbury for more than 20 years. Jake works in a metal factory as an engineer and Abby is the headmistress where Clarke studies.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Lincoln (The 100), Becca/Gustus (The 100), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Clexa AU





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another Clexa fic but I can never get enough of Clexa fics!

Living in a small town has its own rustic charm and lots of frustration, quiet and peace do helps but driving for three hours to reach to the nearest airport is hell enervating and with just four to five family restaurants and closely linked society it’s hard to be inconspicuous, though reaching school is just a five minutes drive. Everyone in the town knows everyone and if they don’t, then they know someone who knows everyone.

Abby and Jake have lived in Cadbury for more than 20 years. Jake works in a metal factory as an engineer and Abby is the headmistress where Clarke studies. Life is simple and humdrum as many have adjusted to the quiet and calm nature of the town but it is too tiny for the dreamers and for the achievers.

“Clarke, sweety hurry up! The bus is waiting” Abby shouted from the kitchen of the Griffin household, Jake is out of the town for some business meeting for few days. She doesn’t prefer to go with her mother in her car because of the usual stares she gets being the daughter of the headmistress and she is scared of driving herself after an accident she saw when she was child, just 5 years old. That day still haunts her, so nobody pushes her for which she is eternally grateful.

“I would be late after the school, I have to catch up with the annual school activities, Bye mum” Clarke hurried up to the waiting bus knowing her mother would soon be at the school as well, she doesn’t want to be late as her house is on the duty to monitor primary class students before the teachers arrive to the school and this is also the first day of her junior year.

The students are sorted into the four houses when they reach grade 6th, the Green, the Blue, the Yellow and the Red.

Today the Blue house is responsible for the monitoring duty. After stepping down from the bus, Clarke went straight to her classroom to keep her things and rushed towards her assigned class, usually she likes to take a stroll in the football field and gaze at the eternal forest that surrounds the school from all the sides except the front. She loves being early to school because it means she can savor this morning peace.

Primary children are more nuisance than cute she thinks before stepping in the fight between a boy with his mouth full of sandwich and a girl who sits beside him.

“What’s the matter Aden and Maddie?”, she approached them while reading their name from the Student IDs hanging around their necks.

“Well he is already eating his lunch and the school hasn’t even started yet, he cannot do this, he didn’t even ask me if I would like to have some” sighed Maddie while Aden is still chewing off the remnant.

Ahh these kids! They can always give someone a fit. How does one raises them?, she thinks to herself before speaking “Aden you should have your lunch at recess and since you have already started, sharing can never harm, though I’ll not report to your class teacher this time but next time you are not supposed to have lunch until recess” if it sounds rude then she can’t help it, she is on the house duty and every point counts, anything for the dearest house. Well everybody is like that, there is always this house war going on to prove the superiority and all this boils down to the end of the year when the Overall winner is awarded.

Lexa Woods abhors getting up early, her body cannot literally comply with rising early as it cannot comply with sleeping timely as well and come on who uses alarms? They are the evilest invention in the history of mankind and who would want to go through this torture willingly? After many shouts from her father and mother she finally recedes and goes through the morning rituals as fast and as boringly as she can.

She drives to school and as usual reaches at the exact time when the school gate closes. It is nerve wrecking, she just missed the entrance by few seconds, and seeing that look of despair on the face of the guard while he closes the door tells her he has already given up on her showing on time, going to the headmistress office daily before reaching to her class is an added task in her to-do list.

It is not that she does not likes school, she loves everything about the school and education and is very participative in extracurriculars but she does not understand the concept of getting up early to do all these things. She braces herself up and parade to the headmistress office, she gets that pointed look from the headmistress asking her to explain herself, she has stopped making excuses now, how the hell she can come up with a new excuse everyday she isn’t a storyteller, she just sighed and waited for the headmistress to continue.

“I want to have a conversation with your parents after the school Miss Woods and you can leave” Abby said with a look of indifference in her eyes

“Yes Ma’am” and She was on the way to her class, she is not worried about the impending conversation since it has already happened many times before and her parents and Griffins are good friends, so she guesses there won’t be much damage done.

She savors the quiet of the school grounds and halls as all the students are already in the first classes of the day, and instead of going to her class she goes to the football field to bask in the glory of the never-ending forest, the view is picturesque from the field, lines and lines of Pine trees and continuous dulcet of mocking birds rejuvenates her mind.

Then she is off to her first class of the junior year, English Literature it is, taught by none other than Anya Woods, her very own sister, when she saw Lexa at the door, she raises her eyebrows with a look of anger or despair or both, who knows?

“Miss Woods you are to stay after the school for extra work and also, you need to submit your written opinions about 4 classical literature books by the mid of the next month, the books choice is yours, and if you are to be late again in my class, consider those 4 books to be increased to 10” Anya stated in a very nonchalant tone.

To say Lexa was dumbstruck would be an understatement but she can’t expect less from her uptight sister. She can also see the aghast look on the faces of her classmates. She nodded her head in acquiesce and proceeded towards her seat next to Clarke.

“Hey Lazyass, when was the last time you were on time?” Clarke greeted her while keeping her head toward her book and she is desperately trying to hide her smirk but the mirth in her eyes is clearly visible to Lexa as their eyes meet.

“Will you shut up, please!” Lexa could care less about her amusement when she already has so much work to do and she has barely set foot in the first class.

Lexa and Clarke have known each other since the first day of school, and since that time their parents have become good friends because Lexa would never reach school on time and frequent visits by her parents to the headmistress office turned them into being friends.

They have been in same classes since then, but they never really talked with each other much, just few greetings here and there and that’s it. In their freshman year, things changed, Lexa was made to sit next to Clarke so maybe she could learn something about punctuality but she learned something else, that Clarke is not so serious as she seems, she is witty and sharp and she smells great, she smells of ocean and breeze and since then they have been, actually they don’t know what they are, they don’t hangout when they are in the school as they have different groups of friends and mostly different classes and neither are they strangers, as their families started having Sunday brunch together. They pass sarcastic comments towards each other whenever they are in the same class which is few, and it can hardly be counted as friendship.

They both share a common interest though, Swimming. They have been swimming since childhood. The school doesn’t have swimming facility, and since they live in a small town there is only one sports club, they always have chosen different timings, Clarke an early riser goes to the club at 5AM, the earliest shift, and Lexa has always chosen the last shift at 7PM.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom and in general, I have story planned out and now after trying my hand in writing I have realized how complicated this fanfiction work really is. I salute to all the fanfiction authors and ofcourse the readers! If you like it do comment, I would love to know your opinions. Also it will serve as a go ahead for me.


End file.
